Strip Poker
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: When Lavi get's bored, he suggests they all play strip poker. And of course, this leads to a little showdown between Allen and Kanda, as everything always does. Yullen!


"Come on guys! I'm booooored!" Lavi whined, leaning back on the recliner.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen had come over to Kanda's apartment to study. Well, more like they barged in when Kanda wasn't in the room, set themselves up, and wouldn't leave despite Kanda's anger. Lenalee helped with that, since Kanda never really could get angry with her, she was like a sister to him (whether he wanted one or not). Kanda was mostly against having Lavi there, so they made an agreement that Kanda wouldn't kick them out as long as Lavi wasn't **too** annoying.

On their way over, the group of three had stopped by Allen's house and stole a few cases of beer from Allen's guardian, Cross. They had put them in Kanda's fridge as soon as they entered the apartment, but it was later now, so they each had their first bottle in hand. It was around eight, so it was time to commence Lavi's whining.

"What did I tell you, Usagi?" Kanda said, taking a quick swig of his drink.

"But Yuu! I'm bored! Let's do something!"

Lenalee spoke before Kanda had a chance to beat the shit out of Lavi for using his name. "Like what?"

"Strip poker!" Lavi said immediately.

"Beansprout will cheat," Kanda said, not shooting his idea down entirely.

"I promise not to, and if I do, I give you full permission to beat me up, Kanda." Allen said, his silver eyes shining. He liked playing poker, whether he was cheating or not. And maybe his little crush on the samurai was spurring him on to get the other man naked.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about we make this even more interesting?" Lavi asked excitedly.

"How?" Lenalee responded, humoring him.

"How about, the loser has to perform a dare naked for the winner?" Lavi said instantly. Everyone grinned evilly, except for Kanda who was looking quite nonchalant.

"Let's play!"

So the game proceeded.

* * *

The game was long, because of constant snack, bathroom, and drink breaks. It ended up strangely too. Lenalee passed out after she lost her cardigan and blouse. Lavi was knocked out by Kanda because in his drunk state, he insisted on flirting with Kanda and calling him "Baby Doll", which made Allen laugh.

So now it was just Allen and Kanda. They had been playing for a while now, and were down to only their boxers. Allen's usual stony concentration was shaken by Kanda's rock hard abs and the rest of his chiseled body. He couldn't concentrate at all, and he already knew he was going to be beaten.

Allen sighed and set down his cards. He was already half drunk and flustered, so there was obviously no going back. "I'm out, you win," Allen said with a sigh. He was the loser, since the other two were forfeits. He wondered what the samurai was going to make him do.

A smirk appeared on Kanda's face as he set his own cards down. "Follow me then," he said as he stood. The older man led him back to his bedroom, away from their sleeping friends. The door was closed and locked behind them, which made Allen get a little nervous, but he was calmed by the buzz he had maintained.

Kanda spun him around and pressed their lips together, shocking Allen into stiffness. The stiff response was quickly dissipated as Allen melted into Kanda' arms and kissed back. They kissed until they couldn't breathe, broke apart, then kissed even longer. Kanda's hands roamed south, slipping between Allen's skin and his waistband, and sliding lower. Allen arched to his touch, making his ass press into the older man's hands.

The dark-haired man pushed the white-haired man onto the bed and crawled on top of him, trailing kisses over Allen's pale skin as the younger shivered with pleasure. Allen licked his lips and pressed a kiss to the elder's lips when he was finally at eye-level, letting his fingers graze Kanda's toned midsection. Briefly after, Kanda moved back down, leaving even more kisses in his wake as he made his way to his navel.

"Kanda..." Allen muttered as the sheer want grew in the pit of his stomach.

Grinding together, they hissed with pleasure at that tempting friction of fabric that drove them each crazy. Boxers were discarded readily, and Allen was on his knees in front of the other, off of the bed now, a position that he had secretly dreamed of. He leaned in and licked the head tentatively before swirling his warm organ around the cock in front of him.

He licked base to tip and back again repetitively, then took the head in his mouth and sucked softly, making the man above him issue a small purr of approval. A small groan was given when he took the whole thing in his mouth, and a full moan was released when Allen started bobbing quickly. After a few minutes of making various loving noises, Kanda pulled the younger man from his cock and smirked at him as a thin strand of saliva dangled between the two.

"You look horny, Moyashi."

"And who's fault is that?"

"At least you admit I'm the one turning you on," Kanda said, a pleased look on his face.

The younger was dragged upward and onto the bed, his collar bone nibbled on enough to leave a noticeable hickey that would be in plain sight, even with a shirt. Another was added on the other side, and Kanda's fingers, which he must have been sucking on, slid slowly into the hole that would shortly become occupied by another one of Kanda's body parts. Allen yelped and gripped the blankets, looking up at the man who had occupied so many dreams for most of the past two years.

The white-haired man's hole eased slowly around this fingers as he relaxed, his breath a bit short and thin from the high of ecstasy he was in from those slender fingers that prodded his prostate ever so meaningfully. The fingers disappeared ever so suddenly, shocking Allen from his pleasure.

"P-please, Kanda, m-more..." Allen stuttered out.

The emptiness was replaced with Kanda's cock, which was considerably larger than the fingers. The younger gripped the sheets and moaned lowly, panting slightly as his back arched. Kanda smirked again, but with a more than pleased look behind it. He began slowly, but gained speed and force with every thrust, which made Allen cry out in pleasure.

"AAh! Ooh...Kanda..." Allen managed to moan erotically.

Kanda barely managed to suppress the grunts and groans that he made from Allen's ever tightening ass. The older man nipped at Allen's chest, kissing and sucking at his nipples, making the younger writhe with little moans. Deeper and deeper, Kanda plowed into him hard, making him squeal in ecstasy as he hit his "special spot" over and over again.

"O-oh...I'm gonna...mmmm...cum..."

A moment later, the younger had burst, and his sticky white cum had been released all over their stomachs. A few seconds after that, Kanda had done the same, except inside the white-haired man. Allen's breath hitched as he panted, relaxing himself gradually around Kanda so that he could pull out. Once they were apart, they collapsed onto the bed and cuddled together. Each were out like a light soon after.

* * *

The next morning, Allen's heavy eyelids opened reluctantly. The only reason they were opening was because the owner of the eyelids was slowly remembering what had happened the previous night, and the pain was coming back to him. Once the eyes were open, he saw that Kanda was still sleeping peacefully next to him and that the larger's arm was draped around him, making him feel comfortable.

Kanda's eyes opened momentarily, and they stared at each other. Then the dark-haired man smirked and said, "You know, I cheated."

* * *

((I'm so sorry for the previous mistake. I wrote the smut a few days after I began the beginning, and completely forgot what I had written before because I didn't proofread. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, telling me about it, because I wouldn't have gotten off my lazy ass to correct it if you didn't.))


End file.
